


Scruff

by Nonnie88



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonnie88/pseuds/Nonnie88
Summary: "You know, in all the years I have known you, with all the regulations, I have never seen you with a beard." Sam strokes both hands down Jack's face and into the scruff at his chin and smiles wickedly. "I have to admit, it makes me want to do terrible things to you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Petal <3!  
> For my 'girls!'

Her post on Atlantis may have only been for a year, and she may have been relieved of her duty sooner, rather than later but Sam was glad to be back on home soil for good. Yes, she was pissed as hell about how the reassignment had been handled, but the silver lining was that she had a little time off to visit him in Washington. Sam walks through the arrivals hall of Ronald Reagan International Airport towards the driver holding the sign bearing her name and steps out into the cold February morning, to the awaiting car. Taking her place in the back seat, she straightens the skirt of her uniform, and pulls her scarf tighter around her neck.  
The hustle and bustle of the Pentagon was reminiscent of Atlantis and it immediately puts her at ease to be in such familiar surroundings. She proceeds to the office currently occupied by General George Hammond, who had been brought in to debrief her personally, her posting on Atlantis requiring the highest security clearance available. Having not seen him in over a year, she was pleased that it was him. He had officially retired several years earlier, but was always willing to come in when the need arose. Today, was such an occasion.  
"Colonel Carter," he says, rising from his chair as she enters the room, "Welcome home. It's great to see you. I like the hair, longer suits you." He kisses her on both cheeks and motions for her to sit in the chair facing his desk.  
"It's great to see you too, Sir." She replies, smiling at her 'Uncle George.'  
"Shall we begin?" He asks, picking up his pen and settling in. Sam recounts the way in which she was unceremoniously reassigned and ordered Earth side immediately and her dismay at being unable to properly speak to her team on Atlantis. Her debriefing with the General is standard, and mercifully brief. She makes it clear that while she understands that it was simply protocol, she would have appreciated a little more candour in the communication between Atlantis and The IOA. She felt she deserved at least that.  
He stands, takes her hand in both of his and says; "Well, we're are glad to have you back, Colonel. Some of us, more than others."  
"Thank you, Sir." She replies and gathers her belongings.  
"He's in his office Sam, and is, no doubt waiting for you."  
He sits back down, turns in his chair and presses his intercom.  
"Yes, Shelley, could you please bring me a coffee? Oh and please let Lisa know that Colonel Carter has completed her debrief and is on her way."  
Sam pauses for a moment, and wonders why Hammond looks suspiciously amused. He just smiles once more, and returns his attention to the report he had previously pushed to one side upon her arrival.  
Shelley was walking towards the Generals office, a tray of coffee in her hands as Sam exited and she called a goodbye to her, before making her way down a series of corridors towards the Department of Defence. She navigates her way through the DOD, acknowledging the many 'Hello's' sent her way, before arriving at the corridor which led to the Department of Homeworld Security.  
The big glass door is open, and she stands quietly in the doorway, watching the back of his head, as he works at his desk, the report in his hands clearly an interesting one. She enters the room slowly and quietly and starts when his voice fills the silent room.  
"Well good morning, Colonel Carter. What took you so long? I thought you might have forgotten about me." He starts turning a pencil in his long fingers as he continues to read the report in front of him. She notices his salt and pepper hair is a little longer than normal, trailing just below the collar of his dress blue shirt and she is overcome with the desire to run her fingers through it, to turn his head this way, and that, while she kisses him. She is so lost in her daydream, that she jumps when Jack speaks again. "Are you going to stand there all day and gawk or are you going to come and kiss your husband?"  
He had dropped the pencil and swivelled his chair, and was now peering over the rims of his reading glasses, taking in every inch of her, from head to toe, a mischievous glint in his eyes. His lips form into a devilish grin as Sam stands frozen to the spot, before taking the glasses off his face and putting them next to his pencil. Jack's usually smooth chin is no longer visible, it had long passed stubble stage and was now covered in a full salt and pepper coloured beard. It made him look oddly older, but it was incredibly attractive.  
"What?" Jack asks as she continued to stare at him, walking into his office and shutting the door.  
"You look... different," she says, raising an eyebrow.  
She hadn't realised she had a thing for beards - certainly, the few men she had been with had all been clean shaven, and Jack had never had more than a day's scruff, even off world. There was the one occasion on P3R-118, but that was Jonah, not Jack. She feels a familiar tingle as she remembers the effect Jonahs stubble scratching her neck had had on her and hands suddenly ache to stroke the man's cheeks.  
"Oh, you think so? Different good, or different bad?" Jack asks, throwing her an amused gaze and sits back down.  
"Oh, absolutely different good. What brought on this change?"  
"My razor broke, and you," he says, picking up the pencil and pointing it at her, "took yours with you the last time you were home."  
"So, instead of going and buying a new one, you decided to go with a fuzzy chin?" Sam teases. She notices that the stubble is neat and tidy enough that he has obviously taken some time to trim it a little. "It's certainly different, I'll give you that."  
"Yes it is," Jack says, standing from his chair once again and rounding the table, Sam's eyes following him. Usually Jack O'Neill was clean shaven and was rarely seen with his reading glasses. That Jack, was all wicked smiles and glinting eyes, but this Jack, well, this Jack was a whole different ball game and it was a fabulous sight to behold. He looked remarkably suave and incredibly handsome. Only when Sam realises that she has been staring, without speaking for a number of minutes, does she turn on her full mega watt grin, and walk towards him.  
"It suits you," she says, reaching up to touch a cheek, "I approve very much."  
"Well, that's very good to know," Jack says, pulling her by the hips towards him and spinning her, backing her up against his desk. Sam reaches up and strokes his face gently before pulling his face down to hers and kissing him, smiling into the kiss when his stubble scratches her chin and then backs away to stroke at the hair again.  
"I'm beginning to think you haven't met a man with a beard before?"  
"You know, in all the years I have known you, with all the regulations, I have never seen you with a beard." Sam strokes both hands down Jack's face and into the scruff at his chin and smiles wickedly. "I have to admit, it makes me want to do terrible things to you."  
“I'm pretty sure my mere existence makes you want to do terrible things to me,” says Jack, quirking his wide lips. “Don’t pretend otherwise.”  
Sam scoffs and leans in to press another kiss to his mouth purring when his hands wrap around her waist. They roam to her ass, pulling her towards him, where she could feel his hardness already.  
"I've had a hell of a week Jack, I feel like breaking some rules." Sam whispers as she pushes him away from her and takes a step towards his door, twisting the lock in place and turning back to him. "Can't have anyone catching us now, can we?"  
"God, I've missed you." He says, a desperate look of desire on his face.  
She walks towards him, takes hold of his tie, leading him around his desk and pushes him to sit down in his chair.  
"Chair sex? Nice! I like the way you think," he says darkly, sitting back fully into his large leather chair.  
He watches her pull her skirt up, moans when he sees the band of lace, high up on her thighs and realises that she's wearing flesh coloured stockings. She pulls her satin panties down her legs, makes to remove her shoes and he stops her with a dark, 'Leave the shoes on'.  
She grins, pleased with the reaction she's getting from him and runs her fingers up the inside of his thighs, gaining a groan and a twitch in response, the palms of her hands coming to rest on the zipper of his navy blue pants. She stops, looks directly into his eyes, squeezes gently and relishes the warmth coming through his pants and boxers. He moans and reaches up and starts to pull at the buttons on her blouse, watching as more and more of her creamy skin is exposed to him. She's surprised when he doesn't reach to unclasp her bra, but instead pulls the satin cups down underneath her breasts, which pushes them up and out and puts her erect nipples directly into his eye line. He reaches out and tugs at them.  
The reaction she's pulling from him makes tingles of desire stampede from her nipples to her center.  
She smiles inwardly at the role reversal. Their sex life is far from boring, but it's usually her underneath him, with him stimulating her clit and finally ending with him pounding into her until he loses control.  
But not now, and she can tell he is enjoying himself. She knows that he understands what a thrill its giving her to be the one 'in command', and the one who wants to break the rules.  
Her eyes glinting, she drops a hand to his cock, delighting in his shudder as she pulls at the zip, slowly, freeing him from the confines to reveal his hardening erection. She kneels before him, blows on him, enjoying his squirming and the small cry he emits when she takes the engorged head into her mouth, sucking on it gently. His hips begin to move, pushing his cock into her mouth. Her tongue glides over the slickness of him, tasting the drops of precome and feeling the difference between the head and the shaft. After a few minutes she stops, smiling at his sudden whimper. It becomes a harsh gasp when she pulls his pants and boxers further down his legs,and moves him towards the edge of his chair, his cock standing up proudly, throbbing, and holds her breasts on each side of his cock.  
"God, Sam." Jack moans, his hands grabbing for her, pinching her nipples, while thrusting between her breasts.  
She pulls her eyes from the sight before her and stares at him, enjoying the look of shock currently gracing his face and then with careful dexterity, she stands, and climbs on top of him, not sparing even a passing thought to the fact that she's so wet that she will most certainly leave a mark on his uniform. She positions her soaking centre over his cock and his hands grip her hips, holding her in place when he thrusts up into her, making her call out. He reaches up and places a hand on her mouth and grins, whispering 'Shhh'. Her hands make their way to his face, pulling at the stubble, bringing his mouth to first one nipple, then the other, as she adjusts to the sudden feeling of fullness.  
Sam shudders and leans forward, placing her cheek upon his, the roughness of his unshaven face spurring her on. Jack begins to move, gently holding on to her hips and thrusting upwards.  
"Feel good?" He murmurs into her ear, scratching his stubble across her face, dragging his lips down from her earlobe to her cheek. Sam whimpers, and nods, not making any move to sit up. Jack grins and slides one hand around to where they are joined, his fingers massaging the soaking bundle of nerves which makes her curse quietly into his ear. She bites at his neck, and sits up, her hands reaching behind her to hold on to the edge of his shining oak desk. Her breasts bounce with every thrust into her and her clit is now fully exposed to him, so he increases the speed of the 's shapes' he's drawing on it, which brings her dangerously close to the edge. Sam pulls herself upright and places her hands on his shoulders and begins to bounce on his cock. He leans forward and the stubble on his face grazes her breasts with every thrust. Sam starts to lose control and moves her own hips back and forth to match his thrusts.  
"Oh, Jack, I can't..." She cries quietly, her words spurring Jack on and bringing his own climax closer.  
"Good." he grunts out and thrusts harder.  
He continues the assault on her soaking clit, Sam suddenly jerks backwards and starts to tremble violently as her orgasm takes over. On the brink himself, Jack holds back his own climax to watch hers, enraptured by the sheer sensuous beauty of her totally overcome by pleasure. When he cant hold back any longer, he lifts her, still fully seated inside her and sits her on the end of the desk. He grips her hips, and after several hard deep thrusts, a loud groan suddenly bursts from his lips, followed by her name, drawn out into the quiet room.  
His head falls to her shoulder while his breathing regulates, and she strokes his hair lovingly.  
"I missed this. Private communications is one thing, but it's no substitute for the real thing." He says.  
"Absolutely." She replies.  
Jack stands, removing himself from her and reaches into one of his desk drawers pulling out a box of tissues and offering offering the box to her. They clean themselves and he helps her with her buttons, while she dabs at the stain on his trousers as best she can, knowing that they will definitely be going to the dry cleaners the next morning.  
Sam runs her hands down her skirt, trying her best to smooth the very obvious creases from the fabric.  
He cups her cheek, and kisses her forehead. She smiles and reaches up to stroke his face once again, still marvelling at how good the scruff looks on him.  
She tugs at the hair and whispers, "I'm going to have some fun with this."  
"I can wait. See you at home?"  
"Absolutely , I'll be waiting."  
She walks to the office door and unlatches it, straightening her clothes another inch before leaving. She flushes when she notices that his secretary is back and is peering over her glasses at her, a knowing look on her face.  
Sam shrugs and keeps walking, "It's the scruff Lisa, it's hard to resist."


End file.
